The Only Thing That Matters
by Jiinxie
Summary: When green eyes met blue, that's when he knew. The boy was his future, his destiny. A place to put my Brojen one-shots. Rating may change in the future!
1. Chapter 1

So I have recently got stuck in the Game of Thrones fandom and I started shipping characters like crazy. One of my favorite ships in the show is Bran x Jojen and I got really sad when there was almost zero fanfics with that pairing! :(

So I decided to write some one-shots that I will puplish here, starting with this one! :)

I hope you guys will enjoy these and please leave a comment with your thoughts!

 _Love Jiinxie_

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Game of Thrones the show belongs to George R.R. Martin and HBO(?)!

* * *

A blond haired, green eyed teenage boy was walking through the woods. He didn't know where he was going but he let his legs carry him through the trees until they stopped when they came to big clearing. In the middle of the clearing stood a huge Weirwood tree.

He saw someone lying under the tree.

When the teenage boy walked closer, he could see that it was a boy not much older than himself.

The boy had his eyes closed and his chest was slowly rising up and down in peaceful slumber. Green eyes slowly made their way over the boy's sleeping form, taking in all of his features.

The boy had dark brown hair that reached down to his shoulders. Thick dark lashes casted shadows upon pale skin. The blond haired boy slowly lifted his hand and caressed the boy's smooth skin with a finger.

He let his finger run down the dark haired boy's face until he came to the boy's mouth. The teenager slowly and carefully traced the boy's under lip. The lips parted, letting out a small gasp.

The blond haired teenager froze. He looked up and saw the dark haired boy's eyes that once was closed was now wide opened in shock.

When green eyes met shocked blue eyes, that's when he knew.

The dark haired, blue eyed boy was his future.

His _destiny._


	2. Chapter 2

This one-shot is inspired by the song _Don't stop Believin'_ by journey.

I Changed girl to boy in the lyrics so it would fit the pairing. I may write a second part to this one but I'm not sure...

Well I hope you guys enjoy. Don't forget to leave a comment with your thoughts!

Love _Jiinxie_

* * *

 _Just a small town boy, living in a lonely world_

 _He took the midnight train, going anywhere_

Bran slowly and opened his door and carefully made his way down the hall to the front door, for once happy to be the only one out of his family to have a room on the bottom floor and not have on of rooms on the second or third floor.

It all made it easier for him to take his backpack and sneak out the house undetected. He never really thought that out of all his siblings that he would be to one to run away. He always thought that if anyone would to it, it would be his sister Arya. But his family had finally pushed it too far.

They thought that he was slowly losing his mind from guilt and grief over their father's death.

He got it that they were worried about him but to send him to a mental hospital that just took it too far. He wasn't crazy, he knew that his dreams showed him the future but no one believed him.

Bran came to a stop just before the front door. He closed his eyes and listened to see if anyone was had woken up but it was quiet except his older brothers' snores that surely could be heard from the other side of the town. He smiled and slowly unlocked the door and stepped out the house into the night. He carefully closed and locked the door again and without looking back started to make his way to the train station.

He got to the train station just in time for the midnight train to come in. Bran payed for his ticket, took his bag and stepped on the train.

 _Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit_

 _He took the midnight train, going anywhere_

A lonely teenage boy stood at an empty train station waiting for the last train for the day to come. He looked around the empty station and slowly let out a sighed. He thanked his lucky star that his sister hadn't suspected a thing when he left the house earlier that day.

He knew that his father and sister loved him but he always felt like a nuisance to them with his poor health. He had seen the hospital bills his father tried so hard to hide just as he had seen the dark bags under both his father and sister's eyes from all the extra shift they took just so they could make the money go around.

He knew that they didn't blame him but he knew that he had to leave. He had seen it in his visions before, that one day he would leave and he had also seen what would happen if I didn't. He had seen his father working himself sick until his body couldn't take it anymore and that was something he would to anything to prevent.

The boy was woken up from his thoughts by the sound of his phone. He took out the phone from his pocket and looked at the caller ID, Meera Reed.

Jojen closed his eyes in a week attempt steel himself for the worry and anger he sure was to hear. He let out a sighed and pressed the answer button.

''Meera.''

'' **JOJEN! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!''** He winched away from the phone, his ears ringing.

''Take a deep breath and calm down. I'm fine.'' Jojen could hear his sister taking deep breaths and trying to calm herself down.

'' **Okay, I'm calm. Just tell me where you are so I can come and pick you up!''**

''No Meera. I'm leaving tonight and I won't be coming back.'' He saw the midnight train starting to come in to the station.

'' **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? JOJEN! JOJEN ANSWER ME!''**

''Good bye Meera and tell dad that I'm sorry for leaving.'' He closed his eyes and hanged up before his sister could say anything else. Jojen took the phone and dumped it in the trash then with one last look back he boarded the train.

 _A singer in a smokey room_

 _The smell of wine and cheap perfume_

Bran walked into a small dinner. There weren't many customers considering it was around 4 o'clock in the morning. There was a man and a woman that he saw from the train charring a bottle of wine, the woman behind the counter, the cook and a singer for some reason. The place stank of wine and cheap perfume, it almost made him gag.

He went over to sit down in one of the booths. The dark haired woman who was behind the counter came over to him with a notebook in her hands.

''Hello, what can I get you?'' Bran looked into her dark eyes then down to the menu.

''Can I get a stack of pancakes and a cup of hot cholate, please?'' The dark haired woman wrote it down.

''You aren't from around here, are you little lord?'' Bran looked at the woman, his eyes opened wide.

''W-what makes you say that?'' He cursed himself for stuttering. The woman raised an eyebrow and smiled at him.

''You talk to polite to be from around here and your clothes clearly states that you're from a wealthy family which there aren't any around for more than a couple of miles from here. Are you a runaway little lord?''

''N-no I'm not… I'm just traveling a little.'' Bran said looking down, again cursing his lack of ability to lie. He looked up when he felt the woman's hand on his shoulder.

''It's alright little lord, your secret's safe with me.'' She gave him a warm smile that Bran answered with a small smile on his own.

''What's your name?''

''The names Osha, little lord. And if you haven't any place to stay, there's a motel a little longer down the road to the left. Just tell the man behind the reception that I sent you and he will give you a room for free.'' She gave him a wink and left to fix his order.

 _For a smile they can share the night_

 _It goes on and on and on and on_

Jojen stepped of the train with his duffel bag in hand. He looked around for any sign that indicated where he was. He sighed when he couldn't see one but he let out a small smile when he saw a neon sign where it stood diner.

When he walked to the diner, he thought back on the vision he had had on the train. The vision starred a teenage boy maybe a couple of years younger then him. The boy had dark brown hair that went down to his shoulder and blue eyes that somehow reminded Jojen of winter. The boy was talking to a dark haired woman.

It wasn't the first vision he have had about the boy. He knew that the boy was his future and he couldn't wait to meet him.

Jojen went in to the diner and looked around. He saw a singer who was ready to fall asleep any minute, a cook working in the kitchen, a drunk couple and a dark haired woman making a cup of something. He looked closer at the woman and saw that it was the woman who talked the boy in his vision. Jojen looked around again and saw him.

He walked over to the booth and saw the teen reading a book.

''Do you mind if I sit down?'' Green eyes met blue and he could see the recognition and confusion the boy felt. The dark haired teen shook his head and gave him a small smile.

''No, I don't mind.'' Jojen gave one of his own and sat down

''Thanks. My name's Jojen.''

''It's nice to meet you Jojen my name's Bran.''


End file.
